Experimentar
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Slash. Ron/Harry. One-Shot. Basado en DH. Sí, podían estar en guerra y a punto de morir, pero ésa era la edad en que debían descubrirlo todo ¿y qué mejor que descubrirlo con tu mejor amigo?


**Experimentar.**

Cuando Ron regresó al campamento, después de haberlo salvado de morir ahogado en aquella charca, Harry pensó que no podría ser más feliz, pero estaba equivocado, porque la felicidad se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado. Sí, Ron estaba con ellos nuevamente y se dirigían a la caza de más _Horcruxes_, pero había algo diferente en la forma en que empezaba a mirar a su amigo y eso lo inquietaba.

_Quizá era envidia_, pensó aquella noche estrellada, mientras hacía la primera guardia. Ron parecía tener una fuerte conexión con Hermione que los había distanciado un poco, mientras que él, Harry, no tenía a Ginny para acompañarlo, se sentía solo. Necesitaba a Ron a su lado, siendo su mejor amigo, como en Hogwarts, para reírse con él de los Slytherin, comentar el _quidditch_, ir con Hagrid... era irónico pensar que estando más cerca que nunca en aquella olorosa y pequeña tienda de campaña se hubiera producido un distanciamiento, Harry no lo entendía.

Le molestaban en grado sumo las muestras de afecto de sus dos amigos, muestras que lo excluían a él de la ecuación, como cuando ambos se iban a juntar leña o se dormían con las manos entrelazadas. Siempre había sospechado que a Ron le atraía Hermione, pero no fue hasta ese punto cuando se dio cuenta de que eso le daba muchos celos.

Celos que, por supuesto, quiso enfocar hacia Hermione, es decir, Harry ¿gustaba? de ella y por eso le molestaba que Ron la tuviese todo el día... O la quería como una hermana, o...

—Sí, cómo no...—musitó por lo bajo, mientras arrancaba un poco del pasto seco donde estaba sentado. Aquello era tan inverosímil que nisiquiera sabía por qué se lo había planteado. Y unas mariposas revolotearon por su estómago, como siempre que veía a Cho Chang o a Ginny—¡Maldita sea, esto no es normal!

—¿Qué no es normal?—inquirió Ron, tallándose los ojos, mientras se sentaba junto a él.

—¿Te he despertado?—los ojos de Harry se posaron rápidamente en su varita, porque de pronto se sentía incómodo ante la presencia de su amigo.

—No, qué va—ironizó el Weasley, con una mueca enfadada a la cual él ya estaba muy bien acostumbrado. Cuando a Ron lo privaban de cualquier cosa vital, siempre solía reaccionar así—Ahora dime qué te pasa.

Harry se sintió idiota ante la pregunta y sobretodo, ante la respuesta. Nisiquiera sabía cómo explicárselo y si lograba hacerlo, quizá recibiría una maldición _cruciatus_, antes de ver a Ron marcharse nuevamente.

—Nada—mintió y con la varita iluminó la oscuridad que se extendía más allá de su tienda, como buscando algo.

—¿Es todo eso de las Reliquias de la Muerte? ¡Estás obsesionado, Harry!—la voz del muchacho sonaba cansina y Harry contuvo las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo. Ron siempre sacaba sus instintos más extraños a flote: enojo, ante sus reacciones infantiles; envidia, por tener una familia; cariño, por ser su mejor amigo; amor... ¡espera! ¡¿Amor?!

—No tiene nada que ver con las Reliquias—puntualizó el de ojos verdes, aún más enojado por los estúpidos pensamientos que tenía. Al menos podía agredecer que Ron no fuese muy diestro en _legeremancia_ o quién sabe qué hubiese pasado ante ese último pensamiento.

—No me jodas, Harry, has estado así desde que fuimos a ver a Xenophilius Lovegood.

—¿Que no te joda?—la ira de Harry iba en aumento, nunca la había sentido tan a flor de piel, nisiquiera en su quinto año, cuando todos lo habían dejado aparentemente olvidado—¿¡De verdad crees que son las Reliquias lo que me ponen así!? ¡Eres tú, maldita sea, eres tú!

Ron abrió los ojos azules con una sorpresa inusitada en el rostro, de todas las respuestas, no se esperaba esa en particular y ahora no sabía qué responder.

—¿Yo? ¿Y qué demonios tengo que ver yo?—así que resolvió el dilema de la única manera que sabía, contratacando con su propio mal humor, fruto de una noche sin poder dormir apaciblemente.

Los ojos del único de los Potter se entrecerraron hasta volverse unas rendijas. Ron no estaba seguro si debía protegerse de una maldición. Pero aún si lo hubiese hecho, de nada habría servido, porque lo que Harry hizo a continuación no era algo que un protego hubiese podido evitar, o quién sabe... quizás él lo quería y por eso no hizo esfuerzo alguno por defenderse.

Harry lo besó. Y no de ese tipo de besos entre amigos que a veces veía darse a los chicos de primero, esos de mejila que de por sí ya se veían demasiado amanerados. Ése era un beso y uno de verdad, en los labios. Potter relamió los labios de su amigo con la valentía característica de los Gryffindor, entreabriendo los labios del otro, para luego entablar una batalla entre sus lenguas que no duró demasiado tiempo.

—Harry...—susurró Ron, con las orejas coloradas de la verguenza y el corazón palpitándole al ritmo de un tambor—Pero ¿qué demonios?

El otro muchacho exhaló un suspiro entre divertido y resignado.

—No me pidas que te lo explique—murmuró y volvió a desviar la vista de los ojos de Ron—Está lo suficientemente claro.

El pelirrojo guardó silencio unos segundos, mientras trataba de asimilar la situación. Bien, Harry lo había besado, Harry, su amigo desde el primer día de Colegio, con quien había compartido todo tipo de aventuras, tanto peligrosas como divertidas. Harry con quien pasó varios veranos y con quien estaba casi atrapado en aquella casa de campaña... Harry, su mejor amigo, alguien a quien él también apreciaba y quería...

Torció la boca y rodó los ojos antes de decir, tratando de que su voz sonara enfadada, aunque se teñía más de verguenza:

—Yo no pienso decírselo a Hermione, ya sabes que está loca y nos atacará con aves otra vez—ahora fue su turno de esquivar la mirada sorprendida de Harry, quien, abriendo la boca como un tonto asintió y luego se echó a reír.

—Ya me las arreglaré, por ahora...—a tientas y soltando la varita, buscó los labios de su antes mejor amigo nuevamente, esta vez con mayor participación por parte del otro.

La oscuridad de la noche, que se había cernido sobre ellos una vez el _lumos_ se apagó, los dejó experimentar en muchas cosas.

Sí, podían estar en guerra y a punto de morir, pero ésa era la edad...

La edad en que debían descubrirlo todo ¿y qué mejor que descubrirlo con tu mejor amigo?

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Mi primer slash de Harry Potter x'D. Es para un concurso en el foro de CemZoo y me decidí por la pareja porque realmente podía darse a la situación debido a lo mostrado en los libros, su amistad podría malinterpretarse (?) x'D. En realidad, no tiene mucho slash, quise dejarlo sutil y respetando las personalidades de los personajes, así que puede que no lo hallen muy interesante, pero si pueden dejarme un comentario con sus sugerencias les agradecería muchísimo.

Gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


End file.
